starseekersfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Abgebrochen: Eisjäger
' Kurze Info: ' Da ich mit dieser Geschichte nicht voran komme und auch keine Ideen mehr habe! Werde ich sie neu schreiben: Die neue Geschichte findet ihr hier(-: Eisjäger ist der erste Band meiner Moonseekers-Reihe und meiner Staffel Kalte Sterne Klappentext Cora war schon immer allein. Soweit sie zurück denken kann, lebte sie schon in den Eisigen Wäldern, doch ein seltsamer Traum, zeigt Cora das ihr Schicksal nicht in den Winterlanden liegt. Als sich eine Gruppe jünger Starseeker im Wald verläuft. Schließt sich Cora, zusammen mit ihrem Seelentier, der Wölfin Lyria, ihnen an. Für Cora und Lyria beginnt ein großes Abenteuer, doch etwas bedrückt Cora, von den Starseekern erfährt sie eine Menge was ihr zu denken gibt, schließlich kommt sie einem alten Geheimnis auf die Spur... Hier geht´s zur Covergalerie Hier geht´s zu den Charaktern Prolog Lachen! Das waren die seltsamen Geräusche die durch die Nacht hallten. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Warum sollten meine Schwester und ihre Familie lachen? Es war tiefster Winter und bitterkalt. Aber trotzdem hallte das Lachen meiner Schwester, Misty, aus der eingeschneiten Hütte. Ich blickte zum Nachthimmel, Sterne leuchteten über mir und erhellten den weißen Schnee. Wann hatte ich Misty zu Letzt gesehen? Ich wusste es nicht mehr! Ich wusste nur eins, Starlit hatte herausgefunden, dass Misty denn Aufhaltungsort des Sternendrachen kannte. Starlit hatte mir sofort den Auftrag gegeben, Misty gefangen zu nehmen. Ich seufzte, Misty und ich hatten uns noch nie gut verstanden, aber das es jetzt so weit ging… Halt! Was dachte ich da, ich muss meine Schwester entführen um an die Weltherrschaft zu kommen! Wenn Starlit und ich den Sternendrachen in die Finger bekämen, würde alles nach unseren Regeln ablaufen! Und ich würde nicht mehr hier in der Kälte stehen und frieren, sondern in einem mit Juwelen besetzten Bett schlafen. Ich rieb mir die Finger und blickte zum Himmel hoch. Der Mond stand jetzt genau über mir. Es war so weit! Ich blickte zu Scarn der neben mir stand. Garn war mein Seelentier, ein Schattenwolf. Außerdem war er der Alpha-Wolf eines großen Rudels befehligte es. Scarn hatte früher mit seinem Rudel einem finsteren Wald gelebt. Als ich ihn traf, war er auf Ruhm und Herrschaft gerade so versessen. Ich hatte ihm versprochen, wenn er mein Seelentier würde, würde ich ihn und sein Rudel an meinen und Starlits Ruhm teilhaben lassen. Er willigte ein und plötzlich war ein Eisenketten Armband an meinem Handgelenk und um seinen Hals ein Identisches Halsband. Mit dem Armband konnte ich seine Kraft Erdbeben herbeizurufen kontrollieren. Und jetzt würde ich diese Kraft wieder brauchen. Ich fasste das Armband an und sofort begann die Erde zu zittern. „Angriff!“, brüllte ich laut. Scarn warf den Kopf in den Nacken und heulte, seine grüngelben Augen blitzten Mordlustig. Hinter uns sprangen die Wölfe aus dem Gebüsch und jagten den Abhang hinunter auf die Holzhütte zu. Ich lächelte siegesgewiss. Meine Schwester würde mir gehören. Und eines war jetzt schon sicher, ihr Lachen war geforen! 1.Kapitel: Jagende Träume Wo war Lyria? Sie war in diese Höhle gelaufen, da war ich mir ganz sicher. Doch jetzt war sie verschwunden. Ich sah mich nochmal genau in der Höhle um, doch ich konnte sie nicht entdecken. Dafür entdeckte ich einen schmalen Gang am Ende der Höhle. Der Gang wirkte düster. Ich schluckte, Lyria musste dort lang gelaufen sein, eine andere Möglichkeit gab es nicht. So leise wie möglich um keine wilden Tiere zu wecken, schlich in den Gang. Es war dunkel und ich hatte Angst. Mein Eiskristall, den ich um den Hals in einer goldenen Kette trug, leuchtete hell und erhellte den Weg vor mir. Irgendwie schien, der Gang unheimlich und ... unwirklich. Plötzlich stand ich an einer Biegung. Mein Herz fing an zu klopfen, ich spürte, dass sich hinter der Biegung etwas Besonderes verbarg. Am liebsten wäre ich umdreht, doch es ging nicht. Die Sorge um Lyria hielt mich fest. Ich atmete einmal tief ein und aus. Dann lief ich um die Ecke. Mir fror das Blut in den Adern, als ich sah was sich hinter der Biegung verborgen hatte. Es war ein Drache! Ein silberner Drache mit goldenen Augen. Sein langer, schuppiger Körper hing über mir. Mit seinen Krallen hielt er sich an der hohen Felswand fest. Seine goldenen Augen blickten in meine. Ich hielt die Luft an, als er sich langsam zu mir herunter beugte. Ich bekam Panik. Lyria war nicht da! Ich stand dem Drachen alleine gegenüber. Angst machte sich in mir breit und beherrschte meine Sinne. Plötzlich spürte ich ein warmes, feuchtes etwas, an meiner Wange. Ich schrie entsetzt auf. Und erwachte mit einem lauten Schrei. Keuchend fuhr ich hoch und blickte in zwei kleine goldene Sonnen. Verwirrt blinzelte ich und erkannte, dass die beiden Sonnen, Lyrias goldene Wolfsaugen waren, die mich besorgt musterten. Alles in Ordnung, Cora? Du hast im Schlaf gezuckt!, hörte ich Lyrias Stimme in meinem Kopf. Ich strich mir mit der Hand übers Gesicht und befühlte die feuchte Stelle auf meiner Wanke. Müde antwortete ich ihr: "Nein, alles ist gut ich habe nur schlecht geträumt! … Aber sag Mal: Hast du mich abgeschleckt?" Lyria scharrte mit ihren Pfoten verlegen über den festgetrampelten Erdboden. „Na, warte!", ich lächelte verschmitzt. Ich warf meine Decke hoch und sorgte dafür, dass diese sich über Lyria stülpte. Lyria hatte Mühe die Decke abzuschütteln. Ich musste laut loslachen, so komisch sah das aus! Schließlich hatte Lyria es geschafft die Decke von ihrem Körper los zu werden, aber dummerweise hing die Decke über ihren Kopf herunter, so dass sie nichts sehen konnte. Ich konnte mich vor Lachen kaum aufrecht halten. Schließlich gelang es ihr die Decke vollständig abzuschütteln. Sofort, nachdem sie frei war, ließ sie sich in Kauerstellung fallen und knurrte spielerisch: Dir werde ich es zeigen! Lyria stürzte sich auf mich und wir begannen einen spielerischen Kampf. Leider und das war klar hatte Lyria mit ihrer Größe einen riesigen Vorteil. Nach langen hin und her, stand Lyria über mir und nagelte mich mit ihren großen Pfoten am Boden fest. Ich lachte: "Na gut! Na gut! Ich gebe es ja schon zu: Du hast gewonnen!" Lyria ließ mit einem triumphierenden Schnauben von mir ab. Ich setzte mich auf, mein Magen knurrte. "Hast du Hunger?", fragte ich Lyria. Sie nickte. "Ich auch!", erklärte ich ihr. "Komm, lass uns jagen gehen!" Freudig sprang Lyria auf die Pfoten, sie liebte das Jagen. Ich musste Lächeln, doch es verging mir rasch, als ich daran denken musste, dass es Winter im Eiswald war und die Beute schwer aufzutreiben war. Zwar lag im Eiswald zu jeder Jahreszeit Schnee, aber im Winter blieb die Beute immer rarer als im Sommer, diesen Winter war es besonders schlimm. Die Beute hielt sich gut versteckt oder war weiter gezogen. Ich konnte das nicht sagen, ich hatte die Winterlande noch nie verlassen. Ich kannte nur eine Welt in Eis und Schnee. Hey, hör auf zu träumen! Du wolltest doch mit mir jagen gehen? Erinnerst du dich?, Lyrias Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. "Ja, ja! Ich steh schon auf!", sagte ich etwas gereizt zu ihr. 'Lyria verstand nichts!', dachte ich, als ich meinen Bogen und den Köcher mit den Pfeilen aus der Hinteren Ecke der Höhle holte. Lyria würde sich, doch auch Sorgen machen, wenn die Beute magerer ausfiel, als in den anderen Wintern? Ich schnallte den Köcher fest und warf mir den Bogen über die Schulter. Überprüfte ob sich das Jagdmesser und die Heilkräuter an meinen Gürtel befanden. Dann trat ich aus der Wurzelhöhle. Kühle Luft und Schneeflocken empfingen mich und fielen auf mein Gesicht und meine roten Haare. Ich nahm den Kopf in den Nacken und versuchte ein paar Schneeflocken zu fangen. Die Luft klärte meinen Kopf und mir wurde klar, dass der Grund sauer zu sein unnütz war. Und geht es dir besser?, fragte Lyria, ich drehte mich zu ihr um. Ich holte noch Mal tief Luft, dann nickte ich. Lyrias Augen strahlten glücklich, als sie meine Antwort hörte. Na, los steig schon auf, Cora!, sagte sie freudig, trappte nach vorne und stellte sie neben mich. Kurz darauf jagten wir zusammen, durch den verschneiten Wald. Ich genoss den kühlen Fahrtwind der mir in Gesicht peitschte. Schneeflocken wirbelten an uns vorbei und verfingen sich in meinen Haaren und in Lyrias Pelz. Plötzlich blieb Lyria stehen und schnupperte in der Luft, dann senkte sie die Nase zum Boden. "Was ist los?", fragte ich sie. Ein alter Hirsch und ein Kaninchen, sind hier vorbei gekommen!, antwortete sie bestimmt. Wieder einmal musste ich Lyrias gute Nase bewundern, aber es waren gute Neuigkeiten! "Ist der Hirsch krank?", wollte ich von ihr wissen. Nein, nur sehr alt und schwach!, antwortete sie. "Gut, in welche Richtung?", fragte ich erleichtert. Da, lang!, Lyria deutete mit ihrer Schnauze nach links. "Okay, los hinter her!", sagte ich. Lyria setzte sich leise in Bewegung. Ich duckte mich und presste mein Gesicht in Lyrias warmes Fell. Nach kurzer Zeit blieb Lyria abrupt stehen. "Sind wir da?", fragte ich leise. Lyria nickte. Ich hob den Kopf der Hirsch stand auf einer Lichtung, sein Atmen kam in kleinen Stoßwolken aus seinem geöffneten Maul. Auf einmal tat mir der Hirsch leid. Aber mein knurrender Magen erinnerte mich daran, dass ich jagen musste, damit Lyria und ich etwas zu essen bekämen. Gleicher Plan, wie immer?, fragte Lyria laut in meinen Gedanken. Ich nickte. Leise rutschte ich von Lyrias Rücken herunter. Der Schnee knirschte leicht unter meinen Füßen, aber der Hirsch rührte sich nicht. Gebeugt schlich ich hinter den Büschen um die Lichtung herum. Während Lyria sich in Kauerstellung fallen ließ. Als ich am anderen Ende angekommen war, nahm ich einem Pfeil aus meinem Köcher und spannte den Bogen an. Ich zählte, mit klopfenden Herzen, bis zehn. Bei fünf trat ich aus dem Gebüsch, der Hirsch hatte immer noch den Kopf gesenkt. Ich zählte zu Ende dann schoss ich den Pfeil ab, wie beabsichtigt traf der Pfeil, mit einem lauten Sirren, das rechte Hinterbein des Hirsches. Der Hirsch blökte erschrocken, auf als sein Hinterbein einknickte. Im selben Moment sprang Lyria aus dem Gebüsch und schoss auf den Hirsch zu. Sie ging ihm an die Kehle, der Hirsch fiel zur Seite und röchelte stark. Lyria beugte sich zu dem Hirsch herunter und sah ihm fest in die Augen. Eine Minute verstrich, dann biss Lyria den Hirsch in die Kehle, dieser gab einen letzten erstickten Laut von sich und sein Kopf kippte zur Seite. Ich atmete tief ein und aus, dann ging auf Lyria und den Hirsch zu. Lyria hob den Kopf, ihr Maul war Blut verschmiert. Ich kauerte mich vor den Hirsch in den Schnee und betrachtete ihn. Der Hirsch war stark ausgemergelt, das hatte ich noch nicht gesehen. Hoffentlich würde er Lyria und mich etwas satt machen, doch ich bezweifelte dies stark. Auf einmal fiel mir ein, dass es an einer bestimmten Stelle im Wald, Pilze gab! Die Pilze hatte ich letzten Winter entdeckt, damals waren zahlreiche gewesen und seit letztem Winter war ich nicht mehr dort gewesen! Und wenn das der Fall wäre hätte ich noch etwas zu essen und Lyria würde mehr Fleisch bekommen. Es bestand also eine geringe Chance, dass dieses Jahr dort, wieder welche gab. Ich beschloss die Pilze zu suchen. "Bring du schon Mal, den Hirsch nach Hause!", meinte ich zu Lyria. „Ich will noch etwas überprüfen!" Lyria sah mich zweifelnd an. Ich schluckte, mir war mulmig zu Mute, würde ich mich nicht so gut im Wald auskennen, hätte ich nie vorgeschlagen, dass wir uns trennen. "Mir wird nichts passieren!", versicherte ich ihr. Lyria nickte und schnappte sich ein Hinterbein des Hirsches und zog ihn von der Lichtung. Ich wartete bis sie im Unterholz verschwunden war, dann machte ich mich auf den Weg zur Pilzstelle. Bald hatte ich die Pilzstelle erreicht und tatsächlich waren dort ein paar Pilze. Es waren zwar nicht so viele wie letztes Jahr, aber genug für zwei Tage. Ich beugte mich herunter es waren ein paar wenige Sollinge und viele Nimblinge Pilze. Schnell sammelte ich sie alle ein. Als ich fertig war, wollte ich gehen. Ich drehte mich um und erschrak! Ein brauner Stiefel ragte unter einem nahen Busch hervor. 2.Kapitel: Unbekannte Fremde! Ich taumelte ein paar Schritte Rückwärts. Der Stiefel zuckte und ein stöhnen drang unter dem Busch hervor. Ich sah mich hastig nach Lyria um, doch sie war nirgends zu sehen, ich hatte sie ja weggeschickt! Es stöhnte nochmal! Ich beruhigte mich, wer immer unter dem Busch lag er war verwundet oder krank! Ich brauchte also keine Angst zu haben, dass mich jemand angreifen würde! Aber sofort packte mich das schlechte Gewissen, derjenige unter dem Busch brauchte Hilfe. Also ging ich ein paar Schritte auf den Busch zu. Blieb aber sofort wieder stehen. Wahrscheinlich konnte ich dem verletzen gar nicht helfen! Ich war schließlich keine Erztin oder wie auch immer man das nannte! Aber dann erinnerte ich mich an die Heilpflanzen im meinen Beutel und an Lyrias und meine Wunden, die ich mit den Kräutern geheilt hatte! Ich könnte es immerhin versuchen dem Verletzen zu helfen. Zweifelnd ging ich um den Busch herum. Ich erblickte ein großes Mädchen mit wuscheligen braunen Haaren. Das Mädchen hatte die Augen geschlossen. Ihr Gesicht war kreidebleich und sie warf sich stöhnend hin und her. Eine cremefarbene Kätzin mit sorgevollen, großen bernsteinfarbenen Augen, leckte dem Mädchen immer wieder mit ihrer rauen Zunge über die Stirn. Ein kummervolles Winseln ließ meinen Blick zu der rechten Hand des Mädchens gleiten, dort lag ein schwarzer Hundewelpe zusammengerollt. Es war ein trauriges Bild, das Mädchen war wohl Todkrank… nein es war schwer verletzt. Das linke Bein des Mädchens war auf einen brüchigen Mooshaufen gebettet und ein ungeschickter Verband wickelte sich um das Schienenbein. Leise ließ ich mich in den Schnee gleiten. Als ich saß, begann ich vorsichtig, den Verband abzuwickeln, um zu sehen was mit dem Bein los war. Plötzlich hörte ich ein wütendes Fauchen! Erschrocken sah ich hoch. Die cremefarbene Kätzin hatte die Zähne gebleckt und stand mit gesträubten Fell und ausgefahrenen Krallen vor mir. Die cremefarbene blickte mich mit Misstrauen und tiefstem Argwohn an. Das schöne Tier fauchte: Haub ab! Lass sie in Ruhe! Sie zerfetzte mit ihren Krallen die Luft. Ich begriff, nahm die Finger von dem Verband, schnallte den Bogen und den Köcher ab. Zog das Jagdmesser aus meinem Gürtel und warf die Waffen weg, dabei flüsterte ich beruhigend mit zitternder Stimme: "Keine Angst, du wunderschöne. Ich will euch nichts tun!" Ich blickte ihnen nach, als sie nicht weit entfernt, im Schnee, landeten. Danach schaute ich wieder zur Kätzin, diese musterte mich überrascht. Kurz darauf begann sie wieder zu knurren, ich verstand, ihr zu zeigen, dass ich nicht bewaffnet war genügte nicht. Also begann ich, in einer Tasche an meinem Gürtel, zu kramen. Schließlich zog ich ein paar getrocknete Blätter Katzenminze heraus. Ich wusste, dass Katzen nach diesem Zeug verrückt waren. Ich hielt der Kätzin, die Blättchen hin. Obwohl sie getrocknet waren rochen sie noch stark. Es wirkte, zögerlich trat die Katze heran und schnüffelte vorsichtig an meiner Hand. Von Angriffslust war nichts mehr zu spüren. Trotzdem wiederholte ich ruhig: "Ich will dir nichts tun. Versprochen!" Auf einmal schnappte sich, die cremefarbene Katze, schnell die Minze und verschwand damit, unter ein paar Zweigen des Busches, von dort beobachtete sie mich mit wachsamen Augen. Wehe! Du tust ihr was!, knurrte sie warnend. Ich lächelte ihr freundlich zu und wandte mich wieder dem Verband zu. Schließlich hatte ich den Verband zu Ende abgewickelt. Darunter erschienen, blutige Bissspuren! Erschrocken erkannte ich, dass es die Zähne eines Wolfes, die diese Wunde verursacht hatten! Aber zum Glück fand ich schnell heraus, dass die Zähne viel zu groß waren, als das sie Lyria gehörten. Dann betrachtete ich die Wunde genauer, sie hatte sich stark entzündet und dadurch heilte sie schlecht. Ich begann meine Heilkräutertaschen zu durchwühlen und fand schließlich die beiden Kräuter die ich gesucht hatte: Blaukronenblätter und Weidenfarnblüten. Ich nahm eine Handvoll unberührten Schnees und legte diesen vorsichtig auf die Bissspuren, ich zuckte zusammen, als das Mädchen erleichtert auf stöhnte und ihre blauen Augen sich für einen kurzen Moment, aber dann wieder schlossen. Sorgsam legte ich die Blaukronenblätter und die Weidenfarnblüten auf den Schnee und wickelte den Verband sorgfältig darüber, dabei wurde ich von der Katze und dem kleinem Hundewelpen beobachtet. Der Welpe schniefte traurig, aber die Katze war völlig still. Ich war beinahe fertig, als plötzlich… "Was machst du da?", herrschte mich eine kalte Mädchenstimme von hinten an. Ich erschrak zu Tode und drehte mich ganz langsam um. Hinter mir stand eine riesige goldene Katze mit einem Kranz aus Fell um den Kopf, die Augen des Katers waren silberfarben. Auf dem goldenen Kater sah ein Mädchen im schwarzen Kleid. Sie hatte goldene Locken und eisblauen Augen, mit denen sie mich kalt musterte. Sie hatte einen Pfeil auf einen Bogen gespannt, der genau auf mich ausgerichtet war. Neben ihr stand ein großer Elch, auf dem Elch saß ein großer Junge mit grünen Augen und kurzen hellbraunen Haaren. Er hatte einen goldenen Dolch gezückt. Hilfesuchend warf ich einen Blick auf meinen Bogen und mein Messer, das da hinten im Schnee lag und mir nichts nützen würde. Angstvoll starrte ich auf die beiden. "Was hast du da gemacht!", wiederholte das Mädchen kalt. Ich öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch es kam nur ein krächzen heraus, dass man mit viel Fantasie, als Ich…? Deuten konnte. Ich war vor Schreck wie gelähmt und konnte kaum reden. . Der Junge glitt vom Elch und ging auf das verletzte Mädchen zu, den Dolch zum Stich bereit ausgestreckt. Ich wich zurück, als er näher kam. Er beugte sich zu dem Mädchen herunter. "Ich frage dich noch ein letztes Mal! Was hast du da gemacht?!", zischte das blonde Mädchen von der Riesenkatze herunter. "Ich…", gelang es mir zu sagen, doch der Junge unterbrach mich: "Ist schon Okay, Roxana! Ihr scheint es besser zu gehen, wer auch immer dieses Mädchen ist, sie hat Silla geholfen!" Das Mädchen, das anscheinend Roxana hieß, funkelte mich weiter misstrauisch an. "Stimmt das?", fragte sie argwöhnisch. Ich nickte erleichtert. Der Junge sah mich neugierig an. "Was du ihr, auf die Wunde getan?", fragte er. "Blau-kronenblätter und Weiden-farn-blüten, ge-gen die Endzünd-ung und zur schnelleren Heilung.", ich stotterte ein bisschen. Der Junge sah mich irritiert an und fragte: "Was sind…?" Doch Roxana unterbrach ihn. "Das ist doch egal, Dan! Warum hast du uns geholfen?", wandte sie sich an mich. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung?", brachte ich ohne stottern zu Stande. Eine Pause entstand. Roxana musterte mich prüfend mit ihren eisblauen Augen. Dan strich dem zitternden Mädchen, das wahrscheinlich Silla hieß, beruhigend über den Arm. Man konnte nicht übersehen, dass Dan sie sehr gern mochte. Ich wand meinen Blick wieder Roxana zu. Sie war wunderschön und gleichzeitig wild, ein bisschen machte sie mir Angst. Aber zum Glück hatte sie Pfeil und Bogen wieder fest um die Schulter geschnallt. Da entdeckte ich einen mickrigen, mageren Hasen, der über dem Rücken Riesenkatze lag. Sie waren wohl auf Jagd gewesen und hatten ziemliches Pech gehabt. Für drei Menschen, einen Welpen, eine Riesenkatze und eine normale Katze, würde der Hase wohl kaum ausreichen. Außerdem sahen die drei nicht so aus, als hätten sie die letzten Tage viel zu Essen gehabt. Bei mir angekommen, rieb die Kätzin sich an meinen Beine und schnurrte. Verwirrt beugte ich mich zu der cremefarbenen herunter. Als ich die Kätzin hinter den Ohren kraulte, wurde mir klar, dass sie mich nur leiden konnte, weil ich ihrer 'Herrin' geholfen hatte oder weil Katzenminze gegebenen hatte. Wahrscheinlich beides. „Das ist ja seltsam, Sandnebel, vertraut sonst nur Silla und Schwarzsturm. Aber Dans Elch, Wirbelwind, vertraut jedem der ihm Futter hinhält!“, hörte ich Roxanas spottende Stimme hinter mir. "Du heißt Sandnebel, nicht wahr, meine schöne? Warum vertraust du mir?", fragte ich sie leise, so dass nur sie mich hören konnte. Die Kätzin legte den Kopf schief und sah mich mit großen bernsteinfarbenen Augen an. Silla!, hallte die Antwort der Kätzin in meinem Kopf. Ich nickte nur. Ich stand auf. "Folgt mir!", rief ich ihnen zu und dann ging ich los. Ich schritt leichtfüßig über den Schnee. Während des Weges kamen mir Zweifel, warum hatte ich drei wildfremde Menschen und eine Horde Tiere zum Essen eingeladen? Lyria würde durchdrehen, sie hasste Fremde! Ich warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Der Elch hatte Mühe mit seinen zwei Passagieren im dichten Schnee zu laufen, auch die Riesenkatze mit Roxana und dem Welpen, Schwarzsturm, auf dem Rücken hatte Mühe mit zukommen. Ich sah zu Sandnebel, die neben mir, unruhig hin und her lief. Dann blickte ich wieder zurück zu Roxana. Sie streichelte dem schwarzen Welpen beruhigend über den Rücken. Dan betrachtete besorgt Silla und versuchte ihr den Ritt so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Ich sah wieder gerade aus. Der Schnee knirschte sanft unter meinen Füßen. Ich kannte den Grund... Nach kurzer Zeit, tauchte auf einmal die goldene Riesenkatze neben mir auf. Ich sah zu Roxana hoch, sie zu mir herunter. "Danke! Silla ging es in letzter Zeit wirklich sehr schlecht. Ich hatte schon Angst, dass sie … es nicht schafft! Dank, dir geht es ihr wieder besser! … Aber manchmal war ich froh das sie still war, sie kann eine richtige Plaudertasche sein!", sagte sie schließlich, lächelte schwach und müde. Ich schwieg. Und betrachtete das dicke Nackenfell der goldenen Riesenkatze. Ich wurde neugierig, warum hatte ich so eine Katze noch nie gesehen? "Darf ich die Katze streicheln?", fragte ich nach einer Weile. Roxana antwortete: "Klar!" Und nach kurzen Überlegen fügte sie trocken hinzu: "Aber er ist keine Katze sondern ein Igel!" Ich nickte und streichelte dem 'Igel' ein paar Mal über das dichte Nackenfell. Ich hatte schon einmal von Igeln gelesen, aber im Buch waren sie als kleine, knöchelhohe Wesen mit Stacheln überall auf dem Körper beschrieben. Vielleicht war dieser Igel nur eine Ausnahme und war besonders groß geraten…? "Du glaubst das dich nicht wirklich, oder?", riss mich Roxanas Stimme aus meinen Gedanken. "Was soll ich nicht glauben?", fragte ich. "Ich habe nur noch nie einen gesehen, aber ehrlich gesagt habe ich mir einen Igel auch immer ganz anders vorgestellt!", erklärte ich ihr, nach kurzem Überlegen. Roxana sah mich an und fing an laut los zu lachen. Ich sah sie verwirrt an und fragte: „Was ist denn so komisch?“ Roxana begann sich zu langsam beruhigen. "Er ist doch kein Igel! Sonnensturm ist ein Löwe! Das war ein Scherz", schnaubte sie mit einem halb erstickten Lachen. Hast du wirklich gedacht! Ich wäre ein Igel!, grollte die Stimme des Löwen in meinem Kopf. Ich blinzelte erstaunt, dass war das erste Mal das der Löwe mit mir geredet hatte. Ich sah dem Löwen in die dunklen Augen. Dann sagte ich zu Roxana: "Aha. Das mit dem Löwen passt auch besser, nachdem was ich über sie gelesen habe.", meinte ich nur. Ich blickte gerade aus und fixierte irgendeinen Baumstamm der unseren Weg kreuzte. Wir würden bald zu Hause ankommen. "Wieso, wusstest du nicht, was ein Löwe war? Haben dir deine Eltern nie Bilder von Löwen gezeigt!", fragte Roxana kurz darauf. Ich presste die Lippen fest aufeinander. Auf diese Frage würde ich nicht antworten. Aber das brauchte ich auch nicht, denn wir waren fast schon da. Ich konnte schon schwach die Silhouetten von Lyria, dem Hirsch und der Höhle erkennen. „Wir sind gleich da!“, verkündete ich laut. Plötzlich erstarrten der Löwe und Roxana neben mir. „Vorsicht! Da ist ein Wolf!“, flüsterte sie und hatte ehe ich etwas sagen konnte, den Bogen gespannt. Zu meinem Entsetzen hatte sie ihn auf Lyria gerichtet, die Seelenruhig an einem mageren Hinterbein des Hirsches kaute. „Nein!“, kreischte ich entsetzt auf und schlug Roxana den Bogen aus der Hand. Roxanas Augen sprühten Funken, als sie mich wütend ansah. „Bist du völlig übergeschnappt! Jetzt haben wir nichts mehr gegen ihn in der Hand! Und…“, schrie sie mich wütend an. Ich hörte nicht mehr zu und lief zu Lyria. Diese hob den Kopf und sah mich verwirrt an. Doch als hinter mir den Löwen, den Elch, Roxana und Dan entdeckte sprang sie auf und begann laut zu knurren. Ich fiel Lyria um den Hals und streichelte sie beruhigend. „Keine Sorge, dass sind Freunde ich habe sie ihm Wald gefunden! Eine von ihnen ist schwer verletzt! Ich erklär es dir später! Hör erst Mal auf zu knurren und sei freundlich!“, flüsterte ich ihr schnell ins Ohr. Ich drehte mich wieder zu Roxana und Dan und winkte sie heran. Ich kniete mich wieder herunter zu Lyria und kraulte sie am Kopf. Ich sah das Dan und Roxana Lyria immer noch misstrauisch beäugten. "Keine Angst, das ist Lyria! Eine gute Freundin!" Roxana stieg vom Löwen herunter und kam langsam näher. Sie trug den winselnden Schwarzsturm auf dem Arm. Als Lyria diesen entdeckte begann sie aufgeregt mit den Pfoten zu scharren und ein leises Fiepen kam aus ihrer Kehle. "Du, kannst sie ruhig anfassen!", meinte ich zu Roxana. Roxana nickte, streckte aber keine Hand aus, um meine Aufforderung in die Tat umzusetzen. Da erklang Lyrias ungeduldige Stimme in meinen Kopf: Kannst du diesen hohlen Locken Kopf, bitte sagen, dass sie mir den Welpen geben soll? '''Bitte!' "Ich hab schon gehört.", meinte Roxana leicht angesäuert. Aber dann hielt sie, zu meiner Überraschung, Lyria den Welpen hin. Mit einem freudigen Fiepen, packte Lyria den Hundewelpen am Nackenfell und trug ihn in unsere Höhle hinein. Ich sah ihr nach. "Wie heißt du?", fragte Roxana unerwartet hinter mir. Ich drehte mich um und blickte ihr in die eisblauen Augen. "Cora!", sagte ich fest. "Ich heiße Cora!" 3.Kapitel: '''Feuerzähmer, Erdläufer, Sturmrufer' Wie fandet ihr Eisjäger bis jetzt? Spannend!!! Schreib weiter! Ganz okay, aber es ist etwas langweilig. Es gibt noch sehr viel zu verbessern... Blöd. Andere Meinung (in die Kommentare)... Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:BySundusk Kategorie:Abgebrochene Geschichten